


the list

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Sai's about 99% sure that they're dating.





	the list

“Naruto,” Sai says very calmly. “Are we dating?”

Naruto chokes on his ramen.

He chokes, sputters, pounds a fist into his chest and manages to swallow it down, and takes a big gulp of his water glass before he has recovered enough to turn and stare at Sai. “Sai, what the hell brought this on?”

Sai reaches into his pack and pulls out a notebook. “Oh, god,” whispers Naruto, but Sai pretends that he hasn’t heard him.

“First,” he says. “We frequently make plans with each other that are just the two of us. Not simply training, but also meals together as well as quote: ‘hang out time’.”

Naruto frowns. “Friends do that all the time, that doesn’t mean anything romantic, Sai.”

“Second, we hold hands frequently. I see holding hands common among female friends, or friends of different genders, but the only time I regularly see hand-holding among two men is if they are dating, such as Shikamaru and Chouji.”

A flush starts to crawl up Naruto’s neck. “Okay, okay, so I’m touchy feely!”

“Third, we have shared a bed together, not on missions, exactly nine times.”

Naruto looks away – even his ears are dark, now. “I know I was drunk at _least_ two of those times…”

“Fourth, we’re currently looking for an apartment together.” Sai puts down his list and just _looks_ at Naruto. “Every single landlord we have met has thought we were a couple. Many of the places we looked at only had one bedroom.”

Naruto buries his face in his hands. “Okay, okay, we’re dating! God! Why are you better at this than me? You’re… you!”

“I read a lot,” Sai informs him helpfully, and Naruto shoves him off his stool.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me at chadsuke on tumblr, where I take drabble prompts.


End file.
